


Break-Up

by mresundance



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is upset. Daniel wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/gifts).



> A little sneak attack birthday fic for [](http://brainofck.livejournal.com/profile)[**brainofck**](http://brainofck.livejournal.com/). I hadn't planned on writing this, except the idea shambled into my pervy little mind and wouldn't go away. So happy birthday. :}

Jack was crying in the broom closet.

He'd been very particular about choosing this closet. He'd avoided General Hammond and Sam and Daniel and even Teal'c most of the morning searching for this perfect broom closet. Secluded, down one of the possibly thousands of winding corridors of the SG-1, Jack had heaved a huge sigh of relief upon finding this closet, and, checking to see there was no-one else around, had opened and shut the door behind him, plunking himself down on a bucket for a good cry.

It was just – too much anymore. He couldn't bear it. The constant anxiety, the fears, the frustration. Everything balling up in his stomach, a constant knot that had been building and building over the last months, making him feel slightly ill all the time. He couldn't sleep at night and kept having strange dreams about a pair of men's sweaty bodies, twisted in unison, moving against one another.

He'd once tried to explain to Daniel. Of course, Daniel. But then balked out of fear. He, Jack, bad-ass and tough-as-nails who didn't flinch at bizarre and deadly alien encounters and literally blown the shit out of Ra and done nearly a million impossible and dangerous things all across the universe, had been afraid. Even the thought of confiding in Daniel about – this – made him mousy and sweat with fear, as if he was again a child at school and had been scolded for not sharing his crayons, or weeing in his pants. He was afraid Daniel would discover this secret he'd managed to keep buried deep in the recesses of his heart. He'd played the scene – of telling Daniel - over and over again in his head, pictured the look of horror and revulsion on Daniel's face.

But last night, everything had come to a head, and Jack, arriving at work, just found he couldn't take this tedious business of the Stargate – locking, unlocking, going from one planet to another and dodging constant death – anymore. He had to find seclusion, some little particle of solace and comfort left him in this cold, cruel universe, and thus stuck himself in a broom closet and wept.

He hadn't expected, of course, that Daniel would stumble upon him bawling in the broom closet.

Daniel's allergies had been acting up a lot lately, probably things he'd eaten, and he snuffled and sneezed and snorted his way down the hall with an aching head and stinging eyes, lost on his way to the infirmary in search of decongestants. Even his teeth ached and he would have passed right by Jack and the broom closet if it weren't for stubbing his toe clumsily on a stupid wall that decided to get in his way.

"Ow-ow-ow!" he hopped. And then paused when he heard a sharp gasp, a slobbery intake of breath. He listened.

Inside the broom closet, Jack stood still, barely breathing, ears straining for sound. He thought he'd heard something, in the midst of his crying.

Daniel, on the other side of the closet, clutching his foot, frowned. He inched forward, pressed his ear to the door. There had been someone crying in there, he thought. He rapped a knuckle on the door.

"Helwo?" he said. "Is dhere anyone in dere?" he snuffled, cursing his allergies.

Silence. Then the door swung open. Daniel blinked confusedly at Jack, who was standing right in front of him. His face was steely, but his eyes were a bit red-rimmed. Daniel sneezed at him.

"Daniel," Jack grunted.

"Jack!" Daniel sneezed again. "We're've you been? Haven't seen you!" He sneezed. Jack squinted.

"Uhm. Doing some. Uhm. You know. Safety. Something. Inspecting broom closet."

"Oh." Daniel sniffled.

_Kah-chew._

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Home free, he tried to move around Daniel.

"You weren't. You know."

"Wasn't what?" Jack said sharply, turning back to Daniel, who nearly fell backwards.

"Uhm. You alrigh' – Jack?"

"I'm fine Daniel. But thank you for your concern . . . "

Daniel was skeptical, but even the thought of Jack locked up in some broom closet crying was disturbing enough to him that he'd take a little lie.

". . . just . . . fine." Jack mumbled on. He seemed to have spaced out, eyes fixed on some unknown point.

"Jack?"

There was silence for a moment, during which Jack looked down at his feet, and – almost hesitantly – put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"No, Daniel. No. I'm not. Fine," he struggled.

"Whab is ib Jack?" Daniel sneezed.

"I – I don't know – how to explain this. It's very difficult. And. I hope you'll understand . . ."

"Jack, of course. You can bhell me anything. I'm your friewnd."

_Snortle._

Jack braced himself and inhaled. Daniel daubed at his own running nose.

"Daniel – I – I-" he faltered, voice breaking just barely above a whisper. Daniel fidgeted, seriously worried now, because he'd never seen Jack like this. Oh god, were those _tears_ building in his eyes, and was he - _shaking_?

"Daniel – they – they – oh god! The Libertines broke up last night!" Jack crushed Daniel to him, collapsing into sobs and incomprehensible babblings.

"Da whab wib da who?" Daniel managed.

"The Libertines!" Jack blubbered. "Oh my god, this wonderful British band, they broke up last night! After only a two year run! One great album! Two technically, the second was a dud, but – but – oh god! Why! Such promise! Wasted! Why god!"

Daniel held on as best he could, patting Jack awkwardly on the head and trying not to splatter snot all in his face. Not that it would make much of a difference right now.

"I'm – I'm terribly sorwy your band brovke up, Jack. Dat's – terriwble. Weally."

Jack finally petered out and suddenly noticed he was clinging to Daniel. He pushed them apart and cleared his throat nosily, wiped at his face with a sleeve. Daniel sneezed. Jack considered him for a moment. It surprised him how wonderful Daniel could be sometimes, even with a blocked sinus. He threw his arm around his companion.

"Thanks Daniel."

"No problwem."

"You should do something about that nose thing."

"Yeah. Sure Jack."


End file.
